Chris's Threesome
by TailsHentai
Summary: Sonic catches Chris masturbating, and decides that he, along with Tails, are going to teach Chris how to have kinky hentai sex! SonicXTailsXChris. Hentai and yaoi! I prefer mature readers. Finally, please review!


**This hentai takes place during the first two seasons of the anime "Sonic X," and features Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, and Christopher Thorndyke.  
**

The Thorndyke manor was fairly quite at 9 o'clock PM. By then, the two servants, Mr. Tanaka and Ella, were in bed. Professor Thorndyke was asleep in his own room, tired after tinkering with his own inventions and debating with his good friend Tails. Even Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails, which shared the room with Chris, were fast asleep on beanie bags.

The only one that was not asleep was Chris.

The young boy was, in fact, in the bathroom. He looked in the mirror, and wiped the tiredness from his eyes. He then looked down and examined his shorts, and noticed the all-too-familiar bulge that encompassed his private area.

He knew what he was going to have to do.

He sat down on the toilet, pulled down both his shorts and underwear, and examined his penis. It was about 5 feet in length, which is longer than the average length of a boy for his age. He then took his right hand, and began to rub it.

He began his venture slowly, but when the excitement became palpable, he increased his speed. He used his other hand to message his testicles, and then to his nipples, which were rock-solid by now.

While this was taking place, Sonic the Hedgehog awoke from his slumber.

"Where is that noise coming from?" said Sonic, noticing a thumping sound from the hallway.

After getting up, and stretching, Sonic lazily approached the hallway, and noticed the thumping coming from the bathroom. Without using his judgment, due to the fact that he was still very sleepy, he opened the door to the bathroom to see Chris masturbating.

The young boy looked up and was stunned to see his best friend catching him in the act of jacking off. "Ahh, Sonic!" Chris yelped.

Sonic was about to leave the room, with a "I'm sorry" style expression, but he stayed, and began to speak. "Don't worry Chris," Sonic stated. "This is normal for people of your age."

Chris was still stunned. He looked down and examined his now half-hardened member resting upon the toilet seat, while Sonic drew closer to him. "I have an idea," Sonic stated.

The speedy hedgehog proceeded to pick up Chris and quickly dash into his room, throwing him upon his bed. This woke up Tails.

"Sonic," Tails innocently asked. "What's going on?"

"Well, Tails," Sonic began. "I just saw Chris masturbate,"

"Okay," Tails stated, now more enthusiastic about why he was so rudely woken up.

"So I figured that we could teach him a thing or two," Sonic stated.

"Wait!" protested Chris. "This is too awkward!"

"What is awkward about it?" Tails asked, getting up, and moving towards Sonic. He then began to nibble upon Sonic's neck.

"Yeah, Chris," Sonic continued, petting Tails's tails with one hand and stroking his member with another.

"I...uh...," Chris said, trying to form a coherent sentence while his two best buds were doing each other majestically before his eyes.

"Come on, Tails," Sonic stated. "Let us teach Chris how to have sex."

"Okay!" Tails replied, while smacking Sonic on the ass.

"You're a bit kinky tonight," Sonic stated, caressing his rear slowly.

Tails got onto the bed first, and pulled off Chris's shirt. That was all that needed to be taken off, for his pants and underwear were left in the basement.

"Wait, guys...," Chris tried to protest, but then Tails got on top of him and began kissing him with his tongue. This made both of their cocks harden up and hit each other.

"Okay Chris," Tails stated. "Now, I want you to get on all fours."

"Okay," Chris replied, shaking with his horny excitement. He proceeded to get on his knees, waving his shiny boy ass at the kinky kitsune. Tails then took his erect member and shoved it up Chris's ass.

"Ahh," Chris screamed, not being used to a dick being wedged up his rear end. He got used to the feeling, however, when Tails continued to thrust back and forth.

"Hey, let me join the party," Sonic said. He got on the bed in front of Chris, and stuck his 8-inch-long cock in Chris's mouth.

"Wow," Chris thought to himself. "This feels _amazing_."

After a full few minutes of this, they stopped. Then, Sonic and Tails both got on their knees and waved their awesome asses in Chris's face.

"Alright Chris," Sonic stated. "Pick which anus you'd like to ram first."

"I, uh...," Chris mumbled, until Tails interrupted by stating, "Don't worry, Chris...you will still be able to screw us both."

"Okay," Chris said. He aimed rubbed both of the ass cheeks of both Mobians, and caused them both to purr. Finally, Chris decided. "I'm going to go with...,"

He aimed his dick at Tails's ass.

"...this one!" He rammed his member up Tails's shiny yellow ass, and they both moaned in ecstacy.

"Oh Chris," Tails yelled, enjoying the ride.

Chris then removed his penis temporarily, and put his nose up Tails's ass, and began licking the outside of his but. "Uhgh," Tails moaned, while giving off a slight fart, which triggered Chris to dig his face deeper int Tails's eloquent anus before returning to ass fucking him with his penis.

Sonic, meanwhile, decided to crawl under Tails, and give him a blow job.

"Ahhhhh," Tails screamed. He was definitely not used to _this _much pleasure.

While getting both rammed in the ass and sucked on by Sonic, he looked down to find an erect member pointed directly at him. This one belonged to Sonic, who was too busy sucking on Tails's member. Tails, then, decided to return the favor by sucking on that dick.

"Whoa!" Sonic yelped. "That feels great!"

After a few more minutes of this, they all decided that it was almost time for them all to cum.

"How should we do this?" Tails asked.

"Hmmm...I know!" Sonic replied. He then quickly grabbed Chris, and tied him to the bed. Sonic then began thrusting his dick up Chris's ass. Also, Tails shoved his own dick down Chris's throat, while kissing Sonic. This was possible because Tails's was in the "69" position.

Finally, coincidentally at the same time, they all came.

"Ahhhh!" they all screamed, as the oozing hot white liquid squirted everywhere. It foamed out of Chris's mouth and ass, while squirting all over the three of them, and Chris's bed.

After recovering, Chris stated to the two Mobians, who were curled up beside him, that, "we are definitely going to do that again sometime soon."


End file.
